This invention relates to a floatable safety device for keeping a swimmer's head afloat, and more particularly to a novel floatable collar having a floatable chin bar which can be adjusted relative to the collar to secure the collar on the neck of the swimmer with the floatable chin bar adjusted under the swimmer's chin.
The floatable collar has been designed anatomically for comfort and so as not to strangle the swimmer while allowing him freedom of motion both above and below the water. When he relaxes, the collar will float around his neck with his chin supported by the floatable chin bar, tilting his head backwards and keeping his nose and mouth out of the water so that he can breathe and call for help.
The floatable collar of the present invention includes an inflatable and expandable accordian section in front of the face of the swimmer which the swimmer can easily grasp and bring to his mouth to inflate while the collar is secured in place. The inflated accordian section will increase the buoyancy provided by the collar to keep the swimmer's nose and mouth out of the water and provide increased stability to prevent the swimmer from turning his face into the water.
The inflatable safety collar of the present invention provides a compact floatable device that can be worn comfortably and without undue inconvenience. Also, it can be easily carried or stored.